Seal Emblem High School
Fast Facts *Population (Enrollment): 1990 *Buses: 20 *Classrooms: 25 *Special Programs: Magnet and Gifted History Opening The school was formally opened on October 23, 2006. So far, the school has over 1,855 students and is one of the largest high schools on the South Pole. The school's football team won the Class 9E championship in 2008. Notable People Students *Robbie the Seal (10th) *Cindy the Pink Seal (9th) *Jenny the White Seal (9th) *Saki the Teal Seal (11th) *Ike the Golden Seal (12th) *Miki the Violet Seal (10th) *Setsuna the Red Seal (11th) *Marth the Blue Seal (12th) *Mai the Purple Seal (11th) *Jerry the Brown Seal (9th) *Roy the Deep Red Seal (12th) *Hummy the Bright Pink Seal (9th) *Karen the Shiny Blue Seal (11th) *Yuri the Sliver Seal (12th) *Ellen the Dark Purple Seal (10th) * Notable Teachers *Bluey the Walrus *Pinky the Walrus *Yoshi the Seal *Birdo the Light Pink Seal *Bowser the Evil Seal *Mark the Orange Seal * Notable Staff *Rin the Seal (Chef) *Lyn the Seal (Jrotc) *Coco the Seal (Visual Arts) *Erika the Seal (Janitor/Engineer/Industrial Tech) *Lucas the Seal (P.E) *Banjo the Seal (Industrial Tech) *David the Seal (Technlogy) *Ness the Seal (Music) Locations School Yard School Oval Football Field Basketball Court Class Way Room 1: Geography Class Room 2: Science Class Room 3: Biology Class Room 4: English Class Room 5: Music Class Room 6: Other Class See also: here Hallway Office *Principal's Office - The main office where the principal is. *Great Office - The 2nd main office where the teachers is. *Support Office - The minor one where the support teachers is. Speakers Corner This room has to mark your point. Library This room has a bookself and lots of computers. Cafeteria This Cafeteria has to order in here. School Theatre This School Theatre has movies in it to watch with. Locker Room This room can change your clothes or pack up your bag. Toilet Way Mans Toilet This toilet is belongs to boys. Ladies Toilet This toilet is belongs to boys. Required Classes Essentially, there are TOO MANY to put on this page. See here. Bell Schedule *School hours are 7:30-2:40. *Connections are mixed in with the schedule, there are NO fixed periods for electives. *Lunch times are organized into "blocks". You are assigned to go to lunch with your class in your block period. 9th Grade * 7:10-7:30 Homeroom *7:30-8:25 1st Period *8:30-9:25 2nd Period *9:30-11:20 3rd Period (Lunch) *11:25-12:15 4th Period *12:20-1:10 5th Period *1:15-2:05 6th Period *2:10-2:40 7th Period 10th Grade *7:10-7:30 Homeroom *7:30-8:25 1st Period *8:30-9:25 2nd Period *9:30-11:20 3rd Period (Lunch) *11:25-12:15 4th Period *12:20-1:10 5th Period *1:15-2:05 6th Period *2:10-2:40 7th Period 11th Grade *7:10-7:30 Homeroom *7:30-8:25 1st Period *8:30-9:25 2nd Period *9:30-11:20 3rd Period (Lunch) *11:25-12:15 4th Period *12:20-1:10 5th Period *1:15-2:05 6th Period *2:10-2:40 7th Period 12th Grade *7:10-7:30 Homeroom *7:30-8:25 1st Period *8:30-9:25 2nd Period *9:30-11:20 3rd Period (Lunch) *11:25-12:15 4th Period *12:20-1:10 5th Period *1:15-2:05 6th Period *2:10-2:40 7th Period Misc. *Buses dismiss at 2:40 PM. *Plate Riders are called at 2:40 PM. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:High Schools